


Decisiones

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Después de más de cinco años de relación, Even toma una decisión sobre el futuro de su relación con Isak.





	Decisiones

**Author's Note:**

> Cinco años después del final de la S4 de Skam.

Cuando llega a casa, Isak todavía no ha vuelto del hospital, así que se dedica a ordenar un poco la cocina, que dejaron un poco desastrada cuando salieron por la mañana, como siempre, con la hora pegada. Sigue siendo igual de difícil que cuando se fueron a vivir juntos dejar ir a su novio, especialmente después de pasar la noche juntos.

Even sonríe al recordar cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, hace ya cinco años. En ese tiempo ha conseguido rodar algunas películas independientes que han conseguido buenas críticas y le han valido para fichar por una gran productora, así que han podido cambiar su minúsculo apartamento por uno algo más grande, en el mismo edificio porque les encanta la zona.

Cuando abre el frigorífico para comenzar a preparar la cena, se sorprende al ver tantas botellas y latas de cerveza. Pone los ojos en blanco al recordar que al día siguiente darán una fiesta con buena parte de sus amigos. Mientras piensa que quiénes están invitados se plantea que tal vez eso no sea suficiente y anota en la lista que hay pegada al congelador una nueva entrada: _más cerveza_.

La cena está casi lista cuando escucha abrirse la puerta y antes siquiera de poder secarse las manos, los brazos de Isak rodean su cintura y nota la calidez de su cuerpo contra su espalda. Cierra los ojos y se permite disfrutar durante unos segundos de esa sensación de placidez.

  * Te he echado mucho de menos.



La voz de Isak suena apagada porque tiene la cara hundida en su camiseta, su cálido aliento calentando la piel de su espalda mientras el calor de sus manos traspasa la tela a la altura de su estómago.

  * Yo también te he echado de menos.



Se gira entre sus brazos y sujeta su rostro con las manos, inclinándose para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos mientras acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares. Adora el tacto de la piel de Isak contra la suya.

  * La cena casi está. Estará lista cuando te hayas cambiado.



Isak gime cuando acaricia su nariz con la suya y se estrecha más contra él, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Even cuando lo hace.

Mirando su espalda cuando se aleja, Even toma una decisión. La decisión que le ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace meses y a la que no ha querido dedicarle mucho tiempo por miedo. Aunque no sabe a qué le teme.

 

********************

 

Está en su descanso para comer cuando decide dejar de aplazarlo. Coge su teléfono y comienza a teclear.

_Even: Hey. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?_

Unos segundos después, su pantalla se ilumina con la respuesta.

_Yousef: Hey. ¿Qué tenías en mente?_

_Even: Necesito ayuda con algo._

_Yousef: Dime hora y lugar y allí estaré._

Sonríe al ver lo dispuesto que está Yousef a ayudarle, aún sin saber de qué se trata. Even sonríe y agradece que Sana le ayudara a dar el paso para reconciliarse con sus amigos años atrás.

Cuando sale del trabajo esa tarde, se dirige al centro de la ciudad, donde ha quedado con Yousef. Su amigo ya está allí cuando llega y le recibe con un abrazo.

  * ¿Cómo está Sana?



A Yousef se le ensancha la sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de su novia, agacha la cabeza y asiente.

  * Está genial. Le encanta su trabajo en el hospital.



Le da una palmada en el hombro y sonríe. Sana siempre ha querido ser médico y ahora que su sueño empieza a hacerse realidad, parece muy feliz.

  * No es que no me apetezca quedar contigo, colega, pero ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?



Even respira hondo y se gira hacia la puerta que hay a su espalda, mirando hacia el interior con una sonrisa.

  * ¿Podrías ayudarme a escoger unas alianzas?



Yousef le mira con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos antes de sonreír y darle un abrazo, uno de esos que se dan los amigos cuando se alegran de verdad por la felicidad de sus colegas.

  * ¡Enhorabuena!
  * Aún no me ha dicho que si –de repente se siente inseguro–. No sé qué voy a hacer si dice que no.
  * Eso es imposible, Even.
  * No puedes saberlo.
  * Créeme, lo sé. Sólo tienes que ver cómo te mira.



Even se gira a mirar a su amigo, que le dedica una sonrisa franca y cariñosa.

  * ¿Como Sana te mira a ti? ¿O como tú miras a Sana?



Su amigo sonríe y asiente, moviendo la cabeza para apartar el mechón de pelo que le cae sobre la frente.

  * Vamos –Even abre las puertas de la joyería y deja que el que se ha convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos pase antes que él.



Dan una vuelta por la joyería, observando las alianzas que hay en los mostradores, buscando unas que le gusten y que no le arruinen. Una dependienta muy amable se les acerca y les saca unas cuantas bandejas para que elijan entre ellas.

  * Ésa es bonita –Yousef señala una alianza de oro con algunas filigranas.
  * Lo es, pero Isak me mataría si le regalo algo que cuesta más que todo lo que tenemos en el apartamento –Yousef se ríe y asiente–. No es por el dinero. Me gastaría todo lo que tengo en Isak sólo por verle sonreír, pero no creo que eso lo hiciera. Había pensado algo sencillo y elegante. Prefiero invertir el resto del dinero que me costarían dos alianzas como ésas –señala la que antes le había gustado a su amigo– en un viaje.



Yousef asiente y sigue buscando entre los modelos que le ha sacado la dependienta. Y de repente Even la ve. Oro blanco, con un fino trazo que rodea la circunferencia de la alianza. Sencilla pero bonita.

  * ¿Qué te parece ésa?



Nota la presencia de su amigo a su lado y gira la cabeza para mirarle, justo a tiempo de ver cómo una sonrisa ilumina su rostro y asiente.

  * Le va a encantar.



 

********************

 

Guarda la caja con las alianzas en lo más profundo del cajón en el que guarda sus proyectos, Isak nunca lo abre porque no quiere desordenar sus papeles, así que sabe que ahí estará seguro hasta que encuentre el momento adecuado para hacer la proposición. Y no será esa tarde porque van a tener una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos. Tienen cerveza como para un regimiento, pizzas y demás comida basura, además de otras bebidas con alcohol y puede suponer que alguno de sus amigos llevará algo de hierba. También tienen zumos y cosas así para Sana, Yousef, Elias, Jamilla y el resto de los chicos.

Para cuando Isak llega esa tarde a casa, Jonas, Magnus, Madhi, Eva y Vilde ya se han instalado en el salón. Even sonríe en cuanto le ve entrar en el comedor y se levanta para darle un beso en los labios, obligándose a no profundizar más. No cree que pudiera parar y no está dispuesto a darles un espectáculo a sus amigos.

Sienta a Isak sobre sus rodillas para dejar sitio al resto de los amigos que van llegando, sumándose a la reunión. Su novio entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y se recuesta contra su pecho, permitiendo que huela el aroma que desprende su piel cuando se inclina ligeramente.

Sentado en el sofá del apartamento que comparte con Isak, rodeado de sus mejores amigos y con su novio en su regazo, Even no puede evitar pensar que es un hombre afortunado. En su vida no todo ha sido cómodo, su enfermedad no se lo ha puesto fácil, sus decisiones tampoco han hecho que las cosas mejorasen… Pero ha tomado algunas buenas, como ser valiente y arriesgarse con Isak. Es lo mejor que ha hecho nunca.

Y en ese instante, sabe que ha tomado la decisión adecuada. Y no puede esperar para hacerlo.

 

********************

 

Jonas no preguntó cuando le pidió, durante la fiesta, que sacara a Isak de casa durante un par de horas, sólo se limitó a asentir y darle un trago a su cerveza.

Así que ahí está, la tarde de un sábado, cocinando la comida favorita de Isak, con una botella de champán enfriándose en el frigorífico (también algunas cervezas, porque sabe que su novio la preferirá) y unas velas dispuestas sobre la mesa.

Su teléfono suena cuando recibe un mensaje de Jonas, avisándole de que acaba de despedirse de Isak y ya está en camino. Así que gira sobre sí mismo para asegurarse de que todo está perfecto, luego mira la mesa y quita las velas porque le parece una cursilería. Está a punto de guardarlas en un cajón cuando cambia de idea y vuelve a colocar una sobre la mesa y la enciende, bajando la intensidad de las luces.

Cuando Isak entra en su apartamento y se descalza, Even puede ver su cara de sorpresa ante la estancia en penumbra y la mesa puesta con una vela en el centro. Sonríe cuando su novio lo hace, acercándose a la puerta para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

  * ¿A qué viene esto? –Isak abre mucho los ojos y pone cara de pánico–. ¿Me he olvidado de algo?
  * No. Tranquilo. Sólo quería tener una cena para dos. Entre la universidad y el hospital y mi trabajo no nos vemos tanto como me gustaría y quería remediarlo.



Isak parece aliviado y le sonríe, besándole antes de entrar en el salón. Even le indica que se siente mientras él va a la cocina y regresa con dos platos. Su novio se relame y apoya los codos en la mesa, inclinándose para oler la comida.

  * Huele genial –levanta las cejas y sonríe.
  * ¿Vino? –Isak arruga la nariz--. También hay cerveza.
  * Vino está bien.
  * ¿Seguro?
  * Seguro



Regresa al comedor con la botella de vino descorchada y llena las dos copas antes de sentarse. Isak le mira con una sonrisa tonta en los labios mientras come, murmurando su aprobación cuando se mete el primer bocado en la boca.

  * Me encanta cuando haces ese sonidito, aunque normalmente es otra cosa lo que tienes en la boca –Isak pone los ojos en blanco pero se ríe y sus pupilas se dilatan un poco.
  * No seas guarro, Even.



Hablan del trabajo y las clases, recuerdan algunas de las cosas de las que hablaron durante la fiesta de la noche anterior.

  * Creo que las cosas no van bien entre Jonas y Eva.
  * ¿Te ha dicho algo Jonas?
  * Pero ya han pasado por esto antes. Y yo no ayudé mucho –conoce la historia de Jonas y Eva porque Isak se la ha contado.
  * No fue culpa tuya.
  * Pero ayudé.
  * Baby, no puedes culparte por algo que pasó hace seis años. Ellos lo han superado y llevan mucho tiempo juntos. Será una racha. Nosotros también hemos tenido malas épocas. Eso no significa que no vayan a recuperarse.



Coge la mano de Isak por encima de la mesa, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, acariciando el dorso con el pulgar para tranquilizarle.

  * Si necesitan ayuda, saben que nos tienen aquí.



Preocuparse por la vida amorosa de sus amigos consigue que no piense en lo que va a hacer esa noche, pero aún así siente mariposas en el estómago. Así que saca otro tema de conversación, con la intención de no pensar más en ello. Ya llegará el momento.

Cuando llega la hora del postre, Even se acerca con una enorme porción de tarta de chocolate de la pastelería favorita de Isak, que gime al verla y se relame. Se le escapa la sonrisa y no puede evitar acercarse a su novio y darle un beso en la mejilla.

  * No sé qué he hecho para merecer esto, pero gracias –Isak parece un niño pequeño el día de su cumpleaños y verle tan feliz hace que Even se sienta tranquilo porque ha tomado la decisión adecuada, la única que podía tomar.



No responde, no puede. Porque no puede decirle que haría cualquier cosa para hacerle feliz porque es lo único que quiere hacer.

La cena está terminando y Even se pone aún más nervioso, no deja de mover las manos y desviar la mirada cuando Isak le observa. A penas prueba la tarta y eso que también es una de sus favoritas. Cuando Isak deja la cuchara sobre el plato y se recuesta en la silla con los brazos cruzados, a Even se le para el corazón.

  * ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? –Isak parece preocupado.
  * No me pasa nada.
  * Te conozco, Even. Estás nervioso y no eres capaz de mantenerme la mirada. ¿Qué pasa? Sólo dilo, ¿vale? Porque me estás poniendo nervioso y estoy empezando a imaginarme cosas raras.



Even respira hondo y se lame los labios. Siente cómo el corazón le late más rápido de lo que jamás le ha latido y nota cómo su respiración se acelera ligeramente. Sin pensarlo mucho, coge la mano de Isak y se pone en pie, tirando de él hasta que están frente a frente.

  * Sé que tienes un millón de motivos para decir que no –no era el discurso que había preparado, pero su cerebro se niega a funcionar porque tiene tanto miedo a que le diga que no…--, pero, por favor, di que sí.



Con manos torpes, saca la caja del bolsillo y la abre, dejando que Isak vea el contenido y las dos alianzas de oro blanco con una elegante filigrana en el centro lanzan destellos naranjas a la tenue luz del salón.

Isak mira la caja y luego levanta la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encuentran. Y lo que ve en ellos le deja sin aliento.

Antes de que pueda pensar en decir algo más, Isak sujeta su rostro con las manos y le besa. Es un beso lento y pausado, cargado de amor y ternura, pero también de pasión y deseo. Even rodea la cintura de su novio con un brazo, estrechándole con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

  * ¿Eso es un sí? –su voz suena rota cuando hace la pregunta.
  * Sí –la de Isak suena feliz.



Nunca jamás Even se ha sentido tan feliz y eufórico y aterrorizado. Apoya la frente en la de Isak y respira hondo, aspirando el aroma que desprende su novio.

  * ¿Has cambiado de opinión? –la dulzura en la voz de Isak le hace estremecerse.
  * Nunca.



La sonrisa de Isak le hace olvidarse de todo, especialmente de los miedos que le han asaltado desde que compró los anillos. No sabe qué hubiera hecho si Isak le hubiera rechazado.

  * No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida –y Even no ha dicho nada tan cierto en toda su vida.



Con los ojos cerrados, Even siente la mano de Isak sobre su mejilla y su aliento contra sus labios, no necesita mirarle para saber que está sonriendo. La lengua de su novio presiona para adentrarse en su boca, lamiendo cada recoveco. Gime dentro del beso, metiendo los dedos en el pelo de Isak para acercarle más.

  * Te quiero –susurra contra la piel del cuello de su novio, que rodea con fuerza su cintura.
  * Yo también te quiero.
  * Lo sé.
  * ¿Entonces por qué estabas nervioso? Sabías cuál sería la respuesta.
  * No lo sabía. No sé qué habría hecho si me hubieras rechazado.



Isak se aparta lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos, su expresión es de absoluta incomprensión.

  * ¿Rechazarte? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –pone los ojos en blanco cuando ve su gesto divertido–. No me refiero a eso y lo sabes –dice su novio, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Por qué pensabas que iba a rechazarte?



De repente se siente avergonzado. No sabe cómo explicarlo y siente que va a sonar ridículo.

  * ¿Por qué habrías de querer pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?
  * Porque te quiero –y lo dice como si fuera la única respuesta a esa pregunta.
  * ¿Y todo lo demás? –intenta que su enfermedad no condicione su vida, pero hay momentos en los que no puede evitarlo y ése es uno de ellos.
  * ¿Todo lo demás? Minuto a minuto, Even.



Las palabras de Isak le llegan tan profundamente que tiene que respirar hondo para evitar que se le escape alguna lágrima. Recuerda aquella mañana tras la primera crisis que sufrió estando juntos y el modo en el que Isak afrontó la situación con una madurez impropia de un chico de 17 años.

  * ¿Y qué hacemos durante el próximo minuto? –Isak sonríe y se acerca aún más.
  * Nos besamos.



Y eso es exactamente lo que hacen, besarse. Saboreándose en cada beso y bebiéndose sus gemidos. Despacio, disfrutando del momento, como si nada existiera más allá de ese apartamento y de ellos dos.

Su pequeño universo alternativo.

La caja con los anillos se ha quedado olvidada sobre la mesa. Isak los mira y sonríe, acariciando la forma curva con el índice.

  * Si no te gustan, podemos cambiarlos –Isak niega con la cabeza, cogiendo una de las alianzas.
  * Son perfectos. ¿Cuándo los compraste?
  * Yousef me ayudó –de nuevo esa sonrisa preciosa.



Se deja guiar hasta el dormitorio, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos mientras siente cómo su corazón se acelera y no sabe exactamente si es por lo que van a hacer o porque en ese momento se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo ahora que Isak ha dicho que sí.

Isak se detiene a los pies de la cama y se gira hasta que están frente a frente. Su dormitorio está iluminado únicamente por la luna que entra por la ventana y bajo esa luz, su novio es lo más hermoso que ha visto nunca. Even se estremece cuando Isak se acerca y empuja la chaqueta por sus hombros hasta que cae al suelo. La siguiente prenda que cae al suelo es la sudadera de Isak, a la que acompaña su camiseta y luego la de Even.

Cuando estrecha la cintura de su novio y le atrae contra su cuerpo, el tacto de sus pieles desnudas le hace estremecerse. Los pantalones le molestan cuando estrecha las caderas de Isak contra las suyas, así que se deshace de ellos tan rápido como puede. Acaricia los costados de su novio y nota cómo se eriza el vello a su paso y eso le hace sonreír. Cuando Isak ve su sonrisa, acaricia sus labios con el pulgar y Even lo besa sin pensarlo.

Ayuda a Isak a subir a la cama y le sigue, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, acaricia sus costados mientras hunde su rostro en el hueco que forman el hombro y el cuello de su novio, aspirando profundamente antes de cubrir cada centímetro de piel que tiene a su alcance de besos.

Los dedos de Isak se hunden en su espalda, estrechándole contra él, y Even comienza a besar su rostro, descendiendo por su cuello y luego por su torso, acariciando, besando y lamiendo hasta que su novio jadea y se retuerce sobre las sábanas.

Recorre el cuerpo de Isak como si lo estuviera adorando, como si tuviera que aprenderse de nuevo cada una de sus curvas y sus rectas y no las tuviera grabadas a fuego en su memoria. De rodillas entre sus piernas, Even le observa, reconociendo cada uno de los cambios que ha sufrido desde que se conocieron, ya no es el cuerpo del adolescente del que se enamoró. Ahora es un hombre. El único hombre que le mira como si fuera un dios recién llegado a la Tierra.

Y ser consciente de eso, del modo en el que Isak le mira, le hace sentirse estúpido por pensar que iba a decir que no.

Se inclina a darle un rápido beso en la boca, ignorando el gruñido de protesta cuando Isak intenta atrapar sus labios de nuevo. Va a hacer que grite su nombre, como si de verdad fuera un dios.

Le engulle de una sola vez, haciendo que Isak se aferre a las sábanas con ambas manos, tirando de la tela para contener las ganas de embestir en su boca. Hace todo lo que vuelve loco a su novio y en cuestión de minutos le tiene mascullando su nombre entre palabas incoherentes que dice con la voz rota y grave. Sonreiría, pero está muy ocupado volviendo loco al hombre de sus sueños.

Cuando nota el primer tirón en su pelo, Even trepa por el cuerpo de Isak hasta que llega a sus labios y le besa, separándolos con la lengua, que presiona contra la de su novio antes de explorar su boca, lamiendo cada rincón hasta que Isak gime y le abraza con tanta fuerza que casi no puede respirar.

Su novio le da el tubo de lubricante y, con una sonrisa, prepara a su novio tan rápido como su deseo se lo permite. Acomodado entre las piernas de Isak, Even se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que está empezando a respirar tan rápido que parece que está a punto de hiperventilar y se obliga a calmarse. Ya no es un adolescente hormonado y no va a fastidiar ese momento tan memorable.

Isak tira de su pelo, obligándole a ascender por su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros están frente a frente. Su novio tiene las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecen negros, la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar una respiración acelerada, y la frente perlada de sudor. Even tiene que respirar hondo para no dejarse llevar por esa imagen.

Se besan durante una eternidad o un segundo, no sabría decirlo, pero cuando el beso se rompe, Even es incapaz de pensar con claridad, todo su cuerpo tomado por el deseo y la necesidad.

Con movimientos suaves y todo lo pausados que la situación le permite, se desliza dentro de Isak, que se muerde el labio inferior para acallar los jadeos que finalmente se escapan en forma de gemido ronco. Apoya la frente en la de su novio cuando le ha penetrado del todo, intentando recobrar un poco de autocontrol y dejando que Isak se acostumbre.

Solo cuando Isak le sonríe y roza su nariz con la suya, Even comienza a moverse, meciéndose en su interior lentamente, aumentando el ritmo a medida que el placer relega todo lo demás a un rincón oscuro y alejado y solo están ellos dos, chocando con fuerza el uno contra el otro, arrancándose gemidos y robándose caricias que les vuelven la piel del revés para que todo sea más intenso aún.

A Even le laten las sienes, el corazón le bombea con fuerza en el pecho y el cuerpo empieza a tensarse, preparándose para el órgano, así que respira hondo y ralentiza las embestidas, obligándose a concentrarse en Isak. En Isak y su placer.

Le masturba exactamente como sabe que le gusta que le toquen, presionando la punta con el pulgar y extendiendo el líquido preseminal por el tronco, apretando en el momento exacto, acariciando en el lugar preciso... Isak se arquea sobre la cama, mascullando su nombre entre palabras ininteligibles, aferrándose a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas mientras busca su boca para ahogar el gruñido que acompaña el clímax. Un orgasmo que obliga a Even a dejarse llevar, corriéndose con una última y profunda embestida, con un jadeo y el nombre de Isak en los labios mientras le besa y se bebe sus gemidos.

Cuando ha recuperado la respiración y el control de su cuerpo una eternidad después, Even intenta moverse pero Isak le abraza aún más fuerte.

  * Ni se te ocurra.
  * No quiero aplastarte.
  * Cualquiera que te escuche diría que soy un enclenque –Isak acaricia su frente y aparta los mechones que caen sobre sus ojos.
  * Soy más alto que tú.
  * Perdone usted, Kobe Bryant --se ríe y besa a Isak, acomodándose sobre su novio, pero sin dejar que soporte todo su peso.



Permanecen abrazados, besándose y acariciándose distraídamente, saciados después de un intenso orgasmo. Y de repente Even recuerda que tenía otra propuesta que hacerle a Isak.

  * Había pensado que podíamos irnos unos días. Ya sabes, para celebrarlo –Isak murmura su aprobación y hunde su rostro en el hueco que forman su cuello y su hombro–. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?
  * Me da igual, como si nos quedamos en casa.
  * Ni de coña –se aparta de Isak lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos–. Es genial que los chicos se pasen por aquí cuando quieran, pero quiero que estemos solos.



La idea hace que a Isak se le ilumine la mirada y le dedique una sonrisa radiante.

  * Cualquier sitio será perfecto si es para estar contigo –le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua, hasta que los dos jadean.
  * El otro día, cuando vinieron todos pareció gustarte lo de ir a Marbella.
  * Marbella, entonces. ¿Podemos permitírnoslo?
  * Sí. Pensaba comprar las alianzas más increíbles de la joyería –Isak le mira achinando los ojos–, pero me hubieras matado, así que elegí unas elegantes y bonitas y el resto...
  * A mí me parecen preciosas.



Acaricia su rostro con el dorso de la mano, agradeciendo una vez más lo afortunado que es por tenerle en su vida.

 

********************

 

El zumbido del teléfono le despierta y tiene que parpadear un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz. Responde en cuanto ve la imagen de su madre en pantalla, agradeciendo que no haya hecho una vídeollamada porque aún está enredado entre las piernas de Isak.

  * Buenos días, mamá.
  * Buenos días, cariño. ¿Os he despertado?
  * Tranquila, no hay problema. ¿Pasa algo?



Isak se revuelve bajo su peso, así que empieza a deslizarse hacia el colchón cuando las piernas de su novio rodean sus caderas, impidiendo que se mueva. Aparta el pelo que cae sobre sus ojos somnolientos y besa su frente.

  * Sólo llamaba para saber si vais a venir a comer hoy a casa. Hace mucho que no os vemos.
  * Isak está muy liado en el hospital.
  * Lo sé, pero tú tampoco vienes mucho...



Even suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo, consciente de que su madre tiene razón.

  * Lo hablo con Isak y te mando un mensaje con la respuesta.
  * Muy bien, cariño. Dale un beso a Isak de mi parte.
  * Lo haré. Te quiero.
  * Yo también te quiero. A Isak también.



No puede evitar sonreír al escuchar a su madre.

  * ¿Qué pasa? –Isak se frota los ojos y se acurrucado contra su pecho.
  * Mi madre quiere que vayamos hoy a comer.
  * Vale.
  * ¿Te parece bien?
  * Sí. Además nos dará comida para que no cocinemos en una semana –eso le hace reír e Isak ronronea, estrechando su cintura.



Cuando mira el móvil para decirle a su madre que irán, ve que tiene varios mensajes de Yousef.

_Yousef: ¿Ya se lo has pedido?_

_Yousef: Si no respondes imagino cuál ha sido la respuesta._

_Yousef: Enhorabuena, colega._

Sonríe y le enseña el mensaje a Isak, que parpadea un par de veces antes de poder enfocar la mirada. Su novio sonríe y se lame los labios. A Even se le atasca el aliento en la garganta.

  * Debería decírselo a Jonas.



Asiente y observa cómo su compañero intercambia varios mensajes con su mejor amigo antes de que Isak le enseñe el móvil.

_Isak: ¿Estas despierto?_

_Jonas: Por desgracia. Mi vecino está gritando._

_Isak: Quería que fueras el primero al que se lo dijera. Anoche Even me pidió que me casara con él._

_Jonas: Enhorabuena, tío._

_Jonas: Me imaginaba que era algo de eso cuando me pidió que te distrajera._

_Isak: Podías haberme dicho algo._

_Jonas: Even me habría matado._

_Jonas: ¿Quedamos esta semana y lo celebramos?_

_Isak: Por supuesto. En cuanto se lo digamos a todos._

_Jonas: Enhorabuena otra vez._

  * Baby, eres el único que no sabía cuál sería mi respuesta –Isak mueve el móvil en el aire.



Podría responder a eso. Decirle que aunque siempre ha pensado que todos estamos solos, él ya no sabría vivir sin Isak. Podría decírselo, pero no lo hace, se limita a besarle, demostrándole con ese beso todo lo que siente.

  * Yo también te quiero, Even.



Cuando la respuesta de su madre llega, Even decide mandar un mensaje al grupo de sus amigos para informarles de la noticia.

Ignoran las felicitaciones de todos, demasiado ocupados besándose como para detenerse a dar las gracias por los buenos deseos.


End file.
